KochiKame (anime)
The anime version of the Japanese manga series KochiKame by Osamu Akimoto aired on FujiTV in Japan from 16 June 1996 to 19 December 2004, spanning a total of 373 episodes. The official English title is KochiKame: Tokyo Beat Cops. Two movies were also released, KochiKame: The Movie and KochiKame: The Movie 2: UFO Attack! The Great Tornado Strategy!!. Background The vast majority of episodes in the anime series involve plots and stories derived from chapters in the manga series itself, with the exception of some episodes being produced as anime-original storylines. In comparison to the manga, the more violent and sexually suggestive scenes are either ignored or toned down to also suit a younger television audience. The anime series aired weekly every Sunday on FujiTV at 7pm, following Kiteretsu Hyakka and preceding One Piece. The show lasts for approximately 22 minutes without advertising, with the exception of some special episodes. episodes in the series do not air by season, but rather by year beginning in January all the way through to December on the weekly basis. Episode list List of KochiKame openings The anime series underwent many changes in theme songs used for the opening credits, inclusive of the following: List of KochiKame endings In addition to the theme songs, the ending songs for KochiKame also changed numerous times to follow suit: List of KochiKame Title Card Backgrounds Aside from some one-off episode-specific title cards, the anime series used mainly the same backgrounds for title cards throughout the series' run. Here's a list of them all, as well as the starting and ending episodes. Variants of these cards can be found in the complete list. Staff *'Original Author:' Osamu Akimoto *'Planning:' Kenji Shimizu -> Koji Kaneta -> Taichirou Fujiyama -> Momoko Konaka, Toshitaka Nakano -> Atsutoshi Hamano -> Yutaka Sugiyama -> Youko Matsushita *'Director:' Tetsuo Yasumi -> Shin Misawa -> Shinji Takamatsu -> Yoshihiro Takamoto -> Akira Shigino (TV specials) *'Character design, Drawing Supervision:' Tsukasa Nannai, Yamauchi -> Masahiro Kitazaki *'Art Director:' Satoshi Shibata *'Director of Photography: ' *'Music:' Ryou Yonemitsu, Toshihiko Sahashi *'Sound Direction:' Fusanobu Fujiyama, Hajime Takakuwa *'Producer:' Koji Kaneta, Akio Wakana, Kouji Beppu -> *'Animation Production:' Gallop *'Development:' FujiTV, ASATSU -> ASATSU-DK -> Asatsuu Deii Kei -> ADK Trivia *Episodes which aired in 1996 had no eyecatches between scenes. Instead, at the end of the anime episode, there were segments which highlighted the total number of damages particular characters made during the episode, for example the number of cars someone destroyed or days left drunk/hung over. *Rieko Miura, voice actress of Komachi, is a popular Japanese singer and actress who has also done voice work in other anime such as R.O.D the TV. *The anime first used Digital Pen & Ink animation on 5 December 1999 on two episodes; episode 145 (SF Aliens Strike Back!) and episode 146 (Bonus Wars 4), before briefly going back to CEL animation for episodes 147-148 and Special 7. The show's main episodes made a complete switch from CEL animation to Digital Pen & Ink on 2 January 2000, starting with episode 149 (Withstanding Calcium). However, Special 8 (Great Battle of Odorokimononoki-Island), which aired 2 April 2000 would still use CEL animation, but it would be the last to do-so. Even so, the show would still go on to use CEL animation for flashbacks to older episodes, as well as for some of the mid-episode eyecatches. *Endings were not used between episodes 145 (SF Aliens Strike Back!) and 151 (Komachi's Big Break!?), instead only showing the next episode preview. This was done once again in-between episodes 300 (Nishikigoi Panic!) and 308 (Ryotsu-Style Manga Studio). *A shortened 15-second version of the 5th opening "Oide yo Kameari" started being used after the next episode preview, starting 16 April 2000 with episode 161 (The Worst Day of my Life), all the way to the penultimate episode of the series, episode 343 (The Tuna Cop). It took the static image with the message "look forward to the next episode", and replaced it with a few short clips of the next episode, while still showing the "look forward to the next episode" message at the end. *Episode 163 (Profiting from Anime!) has a special one-time insert ending related to the episode titled "Robo Keiji Banchou no Uta", which replaced the standard ending at the time, "Mainichi, no Problem". *The theme song used for the longest amount of time was 'Damatte Ore ni Tsuite Koi', which was used over two years and eight months. However, both the Doujima and Yum!Yum! versions of 'Katsushika Rhapsody' combined span a total of three years and four months. The theme song used for the least amount of time was 'Kochira Kameza no Onna', which only lasted for 4 months. Category:Media Category:Kochikame